A fingerprint identification function has been widely used in terminal devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers. Conventionally, the fingerprint identification function is integrated with a physical key. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional physical key with the fingerprint identification function. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional physical key includes a cover glass 01 covering a printed circuit board (PCB), a button 02 formed over the PCB, and a fingerprint identification sensor 03 formed in a hole in the cover glass 01 and over the button 02. When a user touches the fingerprint identification sensor 03 slightly, the physical key only identifies the fingerprint. On the other hand, when the user presses the fingerprint identification sensor 03 for a certain distance, the button 02 is triggered, and the physical key identifies two actions including the fingerprint identification and the key actuation. Which one or both of the actions to output depends on need.